


The World Revolves Around Us

by wingsyouburn



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Kim and Trini finally get a moment alone.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The World Revolves Around Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> For Rivulet027. I hope you enjoy your Chocolate Box treat! ♥

The movie got out late. The streetlights lit up the roads, one by one. Kim watched them pass as she willed herself to focus on the road. It wasn’t like the movie was any good. Kim barely liked the first _Alien_ movie, never mind watching yet another prequel, but the boys outvoted her.

Trini sat next to her the entire time. Whenever there was a jump scare, her hand brushed over Kim’s. The dark hid the shivers that ran through Kim’s body each time it happened. All she wanted was to lace their fingers together and hang onto her. It was what you were supposed to do while watching a scary movie, right?

Only she was Kim, and Trini was Trini, and they hadn’t talked about any of those _other_ feelings between them yet. When the lights came up, Zack wiggled his eyebrows and announced that he would drive Jason and Billy home. Billy didn’t care either way. Jason looked about to say something, but one glare from Trini shut him up.

So now Trini rode shotgun in Kim’s mom’s car, a Honda Accord that had seen better days. Her mom let her borrow the car on occasion. Since Kim’s grades were good - a miracle, considering all the fighting against Rita - Mrs. Hart hadn’t blinked twice at Kim heading out for the night. Trini, though, had a curfew.

Kim pulled up to the Gomez home, parking on the street. “Here you are,” she said, lamely. “Home sweet home.”

Snorting, Trini shook her head. “Not quite, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

They all knew Trini didn’t get along with her parents. Kim believed that no teenager had that picture perfect relationship with their parents, with the exception of Billy and his mom. Zack’s mom was also a sweetheart, but her constant care put a lot on Zack’s shoulders. They were all dealing with something; it was whether or not they wanted to talk about it with their friends.

“Do you have to head straight in, or…” Kim’s voice trailed off. She didn’t even know what she was suggesting. That they both sit in her car and chit chat like they hadn’t just spent the last few hours together?

“I don’t want to.” Trini’s hand was close to hers on the shifter. Her fingers twitched, brushing over the back of Kim’s hand. “Unless you’re like, in a hurry to get home. It’s not even a school night.”

“Thank fuck for that.” Since her fall from Angel Grove’s social hierarchy, it wasn’t like Kim enjoyed going to school. The sooner she got her diploma the happier she’d be, even if she didn’t have a plan for what she was going to do after high school. They were juniors. They had time.

The silence stretched between them. Kim let her actions do the talking, reaching out for Trini’s wandering hand. Lacing their fingers together, Trini stiffened beside her, but she didn’t pull away. “The movie was fun,” Kim finally said, lamely.

“The movie was shit,” Trini corrected. “But I liked being there with you.”

In the pale glow of the streetlights, Kim hoped Trini didn’t notice the way the blush crept up her neck. Kim blew out a breath to keep herself steady. “Me too.”

“We should do it again sometime.”

“Without the boys. Pick a better movie.”

Trini shrugged. “I wasn’t watching the movie.” She turned in her seat, facing Kim. “I was watching you.”

Kim ducked her head, biting her bottom lip. “You were?”

“Yeah.” Trini spat the word out like it made all the sense in the world. “And I’d like to do it again.”

Kim’s heart pounded in her ears. This wasn’t real. She’d had dreams like this - dreams where she woke to twisted sheets and memories of Trini’s mouth moving all over her body. Dreams she hadn’t told anyone else about, but that didn’t mean the desire lessened any. “We should do that,” Kim whispered.

Before she realized what was happening, Trini leaned over the center console and pressed the softest kiss to Kim’s mouth. It was brief, but it left Kim’s lips tingling in its wake.

“I should go,” Trini said, pulling back, reaching for the door handle.

Kim tugged on their joined hands. Right now the pressure of her skin in Trini’s was the only thing grounding her in reality.  “No,” Kim got out, the word soft on her lips. “Stay with me.” 

This time Kim initiated the kiss, her other hand coming up to cradle Trini’s face. It wasn’t like Kim had never been kissed before, but it was different when it was a girl, and one of your new best friends to boot. Trini’s chapstick tasted faintly of cherries and there was a hint of popcorn on her breath, but Kim didn’t care. Not when Trini opened her mouth to Kim’s and urged her on. 

Trini curled a hand in Kim’s leather jacket. With the center console in the way, Kim couldn’t move far. Her fingers fumbled with the seat belt, popping it open. Kim shifted onto one knee, leaning over Trini’s smaller body. 

Which one of them moaned, Kim didn’t know. She didn’t want this moment to stop. Trini slid her tongue against Kim’s, and Kim gasped into her mouth. One hand cupped Trini’s jaw like Kim was afraid she’d get away, while the other one wound around the smaller girl’s waist, trying to pull her in. 

And then Kim bumped her head on the roof of the car. 

“Ow,” she murmured, breaking the kiss. Trini giggled. “That’s not funny!” 

“It’s kinda funny,” Trini said, patting Kim’s hair. “Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?” 

In the Gomez’ front yard, the porch light came on. Both girls turned their head towards the house.  Trini sighed. “That’s my cue. They know we’re here.”

Sitting back in her seat, Kim frowned. “Can they see us from there?”

“Nope. I’ve tested it.” That was Trini for you. She knew every limit, every little thing she could get away with, skating trouble’s edge but never getting caught. Kim loved that about her, and she never wanted Trini to change. “We can still go see another movie, though?”

“Tomorrow?” Kim squeezed Trini’s hand.

“I’d like that.” Eyes on the front door, Trini darted over and kissed Kim’s cheek. “You can pick the movie.”

“You don’t have any preference whatsoever?”

“I told you before,” Trini opened the door and grabbed her bag, “I’m going to watch you, not the movie.” Grinning, she climbed out. “Text me with what time you’re coming to pick me up.”

Kim couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “Count on it.”

She watched Trini head inside, needing a minute to calm her racing heart. Kim licked her lips, leaning back into her seat.

Trini kissed her. Trini wanted her. All those weeks of wondering and imagining, and Kim knew what Trini tasted like now. She hadn’t felt like this in ages - and certainly never about any of the boys in Angel Grove High.

This was uncharted territory for her. Kim had never been interested in a girl before, but with Trini, it felt right. Like she was where she was supposed to be, a connection growing between them ever since they became Rangers. The butterflies coursed through her stomach in a good way, and she had to stop herself from looking up showtimes that moment.

Who knew what would happen next. They were Power Rangers. While the town might be calm now, there would still come a time when they had to use their abilities again. Until then, Kim was going to follow her heart, for the first time in her life.

And she couldn’t wait to go back to the movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Existentialism on Prom Night" by Straylight Run. ♥


End file.
